Quests (Dragon Age Legends)
List of Quests in Dragon Age Legends. Quests Tutorial * Quest description:"We are nearly at your estate, , but our path is blocked by darkspawn. Get ready for battle!" * Quest complete description:"Great teamwork, we defeated the fearsome drake! Collect your rewards and I'll show you your estate." The Journey Begins * Quest description:"Once again you have proven your worth, . Now that your estate is secure let's take a tour of the grounds surrounding it." * Quest complete description:", Lukesh and my son are in Planasene Forest, on the other side of Vimmark Mountains. We will have to go over Freylen's Peak to get to the other side of the pass." Vantage Point * Quest description:"We need to travel to Freylen's Peak. From that vantage point, we should be able to see the forest from where Lukesh and my son are." * Quest complete description:"From this overlook it is clear that Fort Elim is being overrun with darkspawn. We can aid them, though it would pain me to delay meeting with Lukesh and my son Eiton." Darkspawn Detour * Quest description:"Fort Elim is located just downstream from here. Travel there and route the darkspawn threat." * Quest complete description:"There, just over the ridge, is Fort Elim. Clearing it of darkspawn will help keep the people of Kaiten secure." Secure the Fort * Quest description:"The Fort is overrun with the tainted beasts. Dispatch of the darkspawn quickly, so that you can continue your quest to find my son." * Quest complete description:"Fort Elim is secure. I thank you greatly for this legendary feat. The people of Kaiten will sing songs of your heroism." Safe Passage * Quest description:"Now that Fort Elim is cleared of darkspawn, continue following the Elim stream straight into the Planasene Forest. Eliminate any darkspawn you encounter to help keep the Fort secure." The Darkspawn Source * Quest description * Quest complete description Locate the Emissary * Quest description * Quest complete description Hunt the Darkspawn * Quest Description * Quest complete: Knowing that your efforts are vital to keeping the citizens of Kaiten safe, you continue to doggedly hunt down the darkspawn scourge. The Emissary is still out there, and he is all the stands between you and glory. Track your Enemy * Quest: "Legendary heroes must be of single mind and purpose." Ravi advises you, sensing your frustration with being unable to locate the darkspawn leader. "You must remain vigilant until the land of Kaiten is cleansed of the latest darkspawn scourge." * Quest complete description The Rascal Raspin * Quest: "While Fort Elim was overrun, a gang of bandits led by theif Raspin took advantage of the chaos and have been causing havoc in the Planasene Foothills. You may encounter some resistance in this last leg of your journey to the forest." * Quest complete: "Thank you for eliminating the threat posed by Raspin. With his gang leaderless, the Planasene Pass is once again a safe route for all travelers." Raspin's Remnants * Quest: "Although you defeated Raspin, remnants of his gang are still impeding you progress. Clear out any of the thugs that get in your way." * Quest Complete Locate Lukesh * Quest: "With the Planascene Pass cleared, travel into the heart of the Planascene Forest to find my old friend, the mage Lukesh and my son Eiton." * Quest complete: "You have made it to the forest edge, but Lukesh's home is well protected, and for good reason. To reach it you will need to recover a key that is hidden dip with the forest." Tanner's Gang * Quest: "Raspin's Lieutenant, Tanner must have splintered off and made the Planascene Forest his home. You'll have to get through him to reach the key that will guide you to Lukesh. You can choose to face the gang head on or try an sneak up on them by taking the longer, northern path around the encampment." * Quest complete: "With Tanner out of the way, I need you to head further into the forest. Maker speed you on your journey. As each day passes, my concern for Lukesh and Eiton grows and grows." Hidden Key * Quest: "Follow this broken path until you find a decaying caravan. Hidden inside is the amulet which will grant you access past the barriers put up by Lukesh." * Quest Complete: "The amulet is not here... Watch out! Quest title (Ambush?) * Quest: "The amulet... it's missing. Look out!" * Quest Complete: "Between the missing amulet and the ambush by these demonic forces, my fears appear justified. Without the amulet you will need to take the long way around." The Long Way * Quest * Quest Complete: "The first leg of your route to Lukesh's house is complete. Unfortunately, that was the easy part." Upriver * Quest: "The entrance to the safe house where Lukesh guards Eiton is found in a dense and tangled bog. Follow this constrained path upriver until it opens up. Judging from the journey so far, I expect the resistance you face will only get more ferocious." * Quest complete: "You have reached the bog. Unfortunately, it is such a tangled web that I cannot easily guide you to the tunnel that will take you to Lukesh's safe house." Halfway Home * Quest: "Search the bog. When you find the tunnel that leads to dwarven ruins, you'll have found the correct route." * Quest complete Look Out * Quest: "Whoever is behind this must have known we were coming. Defend yourself!" * Quest complete:"That was incredible. Your prowess as a warrior has grown tremendously. I wish I could say that you've seen the last of these demons, but I sense this is only the start..." Aeducan's Gift * Quest: From here you need to find a dwarven statue. This long forgotten gift from the Aeducan family is a marker that will lead you to Eiton. ** The Gift *** Quest *** Quest complete: "You are very close, the statue is in plain sight. However a nest of darkspawn is blocking your progress." ** Helping Hand *** Quest: "Help these lost darkspawn by sending them back to the Maker, where they belong. They are the only thing standing between you and the safe house I pray hold my son." *** Quest complete: "Well done. Quickly now, head to the safe house and find Lukesh and Eiton." ** Find Eiton *** Quest: "Just beyond the statue is Glendel's Hollow, where Lukesh protects my son. Reach their home and confirm that they are alive." ** Save Eiton *** Quest: "There's the safe house, and it's under assault. Maker help you dispatch of these demons and save my son." *** Quest complete: "Maker be praised, both Lukesh and Eiton are alive! But this fight is not over yet." Secure the Safe House * Quest description: "We must protect ourselves against another attack. These demons have been at it for days, and all of my defenses have been broken. Help rebuild the defenses to guard against another attack." * Quest complete: "Our home is secure... for the moment. Now I think it is time for us to strike back against our aggressors." Offensive * Quest description: "The demons are under the control of a witch names Soliel. She has a small encampment of minions near here. I think it time for us to go on the offensive. Take out her encampment, then return to me." ** No Camping Allowed *** Quest complete: "Well done, , taking out this camp was a small victory against Soliel. Now return to the safe house." * Quest complete: "You've done well, but it appears that the encampment was a decoy. Steel yourself for battle." Protect the Hollow * Quest description: "While you were taking care of the decoy, Soliel has massed a giant assault. The northern edge of the Hollow is under attack. Defend us from the demons." ** From the North *** Quest complete: "Another wave of demons approaches. Protect the southern edge of the hollow." ** From the South *** Quest complete: "It's not over yet. Protect us from the final wave of Soliel's assault." ** Last Stand *** Quest complete: "I thank the Maker that Ravi sent you to us. Eiton and I could not have survived without you." Find Soliel * Quest description: "Soliel's demons have been stopped, but this will not be over until we have dealt with the witch herself. I want you to find her in Glendel's Ruins and subdue her so we can bring her back to Kaiten." * Quest complete: "The demons' increasing ferociousness can only mean that Soliel is near. Although it would be safer to eliminate her, I think capture is a better option. Witches and demons don't normally mix, not like this at least..." Approach the Ruins * Quest description: "Push forward to Glendel's Ruins where you will find Soliel." * Quest complete: "You have reached Glendel's Ruins. Maker be with you, for Soliel will surely put your heroism to the test." Ambushed! * Quest description: "These demons must have been lying in wait for you. You must dispatch them to progress to Glendel's Ruins." * Quest complete: "Soliel's minions were no match for you. Push onwards will you face their their leader." Witch Hunt * Quest description: ", this leg of your adventure is almost at its end. Venture into the ruins, find Soliel, and subdue her." ** Abandoned Lab * Quest description: "Interesting. This pillar describes a great alchemy lab that once was the great economic center for this lost city. Although it has been destroyed for years, I wonder if it may still contain anything that would aid you in your fight against Soliel." ** Farelen's Foil * Quest description: "The hero Farelen called Glendel his home. If you find its ruins, you may be able to retieve one of his treasures." ** Two Paths *** Quest description: "There are two paths that lead to the witch Soliel. The path to the right that leads to the abandoned lab is shorter than the more treacherous path to the left to the ruins of Farelen's estate. I think you should commit to one path, lest we allow Soliel to slip away." * Quest complete: Category:Quests Category:Dragon Age Legends